Expect the Unexpected
by gillian dana
Summary: This story shows a different side of Mulder and Scully. Please Read!Please Review!


**Author's note:** **The idea of this story came to me out of the blue while watching one of my favorite movies, "Nine Months." This story has some foundation of the movie in it but its not really so similar. I hope you guys like it. Please please review! Please excuse the spelling errors!**

**Thanks a million! - Gillian Dana**

*** Reminder I as well am not lucky enough to own the X Files nor do I own Mulder and Scully. Chris Carter is brilliant.**

It was a cold Virginia morning. Mulder had left for work around a quater to 7 and Scully was still sound asleep.

Her eyes were swollen from the fight she and Mulder had the previous night. Some many things had chnaged in their lives

and now something was coming into their lives once again but only one of them was willing to welcome it.

Two years after the F.B.I. approached Mulder and Scully about helping to solve the case of the missing agent plans were made.

After their success Mulder and Scully decided it would be the right time to give it one last shot at trying to have a baby. It was risky but both wanted a baby desperatly and niether Mulder nor Scully were getting any younger. While trying to get pregnant Mulder was offered a job at the F.B.I. to assits the agents in paranormal cases. Mulder was all to happy to take the job although Scully could not take that step with him. She was tired of chasing monters in the dark so she decided to continue being a doctor. So with Mulder accepting the job offer both moved back to Virginia. They moved into a loft six blocks away from where Scully had lived only several years before. She of course transfered to another hospital. One in which greeted her with more open arms.

And while a year had past during that time still no baby until two months later when Scully had discovered she was pregnant. They had decided to go ahead and try one round of invitro. One round was all that it took apperantly. Both were over the moon with the news that both were getting the chance to be parents again. Both of them needed this in their lives. Scully never forgave herself for giving William up and although she never really bonded with Emily it was another empty feeling in her heart. Mulder on the other hand just holds on to the memory of holding William in his arms when he was just born. He wanted to be a father again, if not for himself then for William. He wanted to in some odd way fix what he thought he had done wrong when having left Scully and their newborn son. He wanted to be a father for himself and to make things right.

Two and a half months into the pregnancy, during the night Scully had miscarried. It was as if a shadow hung over them. Scully did nothing but cry herself to sleep. Mulder tried to keep busy by working or trying to comfort Scully. She had a time where she would not even eat. She had lost 15 pounds. It wasnt until she had fainted at work and had to stay in the hospital for a few days that it finally go into her head that she needed to get better for herself and for Mulder. She knew that he could not stand to loose her too. After a few months things seemed to be getting back to normal. Until now.

Now it was, six months after the miscarriage. Mulder seemed more driven when it came to work and Scully was relaxe more and and not try to work every waking moment. But now beside the fact that it seemed as though Mulder and Scully were growing apart something at the same time was growing inside of Scully.

Less than 24 hours ago, Scully had told Mulder the news about the baby and her version of how he would take the news and the reality of it were far beyond different.

4:30 p.m.

Scully walks into the loft. She feels its warmth and embraces it as she puts down her briefcase and hangs up her coat in the hall closet.

" Mulder?" Scully said curiously while leaning against the arm chair while taking off her shoes.

" In here." said Mulder. his voice sounding distant, was in his office looking over his files.

Scully walks over to his office and gently pushes the door open. She walks up behind Mulder as if to wrap her arms around him or rather just see what he is looking at.

" What's up doc?" Mulder asked while slightly turning his head towards Scully.

" Nothing much. I just made my rounds today is all. How was your day?" Her fingers were running along his hair.

" They didnt call me in today actually. I have done nothing but relaxe at home." He then spins his chair around facing Scully. He grasp his hands around her waist pulling her down towards his lap. As she sits on his lap her arms thrust upon his neck. His hands rest on her ass as they look into each others eyes.

" I have missed you. You have been really busy lately." Scully tells Mulder as her fingers trace along his cheeck.

" They have me helping out on a few cases is all. But that dosent mean that I would not rather be home with you."

They kiss intamitly.

" Or really. So you would rather be home with me, sitting on the bed reading the newspaper."

" Or watching baseball with my best girl."

" Or making love." She looked at him very micheviously.

" Dana Katherine Scully, you are a wild woman."

" No, not really. I just know how turned on you get whenever I mention sex. That and when I say " Give it to me." "

Mulder places his hand over Scully's mouth although she is laughing softly.

" You know I love it when you say that in bed, know why do you use it against me now, when were not doing anything?"

" I have a good sense of humor?" Scully says while still trying to hold in her laughter.

" Good sense of humor my ass." says Mulder.

" And what a fine ass it is." Scully as her lips grew closer to Mulder's lips. He held her tightly as they passionatly made out. His hand pushed her hair back softly behind her ear as her lips fell to his neck. His eyes closed softly while feeling the satisfaction she was giving him.

Twenty minuets after the make out session both decided to get up and make their way to the kitchen to decide what to have for dinner. Mulder stood in front of the refridgerator, balancing his arm upon the open door and looking into it as if food that wasnt there before had suddenly reappeared without him knowing. Scully sat at on the counter with her feet dangeling along. Her heart was punding so fas she could hear it in her ear. She was excited about the news she given just a few hours earlier but she had not one clue how to tell Mulder.

" Hey doc, what do you say if we order some take out?" Mulder asked as he glanced at Scully.

" That's fine. Whatever you want." she said while looking down, staring at her lap.

Mulder shut the refridgerator door and walked up to Scully. He held her hands starting looking down as if to meet with her face. She immediatly looked up at him and smiled softly.

" You ok?"

" I will be once I get something off my chest."

" Well if your gonna play that game, alright..." Mulder said smiling while hist hands raced up to the top of Scully's blouse.

" Oh stop that Mulder. That's not what I meant." She said as she lightly pushed his hands away. She jumped off the counter and their eyes met.

" Mulder I have something to tell you. Something very, very ,very important." Her hands were starting to get cold.

Mulder brought his hands onto her shoulders.

" Dana just tell me. Don't make me nervous here. You know how fast you can make me nervous." He said as if reflecting back through out all the years they have been together and all the surprises that have come along the way.

" Fox, im......" Her eyes starting meeting with his. While at the same time he thought his worse fear was returning of her possibly being sick again.

" Fox im pregnant." A huge sigh of relief was let on Scully's part but Mulder had nothing but a blank stare.

" That's it?" Mulder backed away a bit.

" Yes. What do you want more? Ok let's see, im six weeks pregnant. When did I find out? Two days ago but I wanted to wait until I had gotten back all my test results. I take an andmio test soon but my doctor thinks the baby should be just fine. Anything else?"

" I just wasn't expecting this is all. This is all so sudden." Mulder leaned back against the counter on the opposite side of Scully.

" I cant believe this. Mulder... I thought you would be happy. Im very happy about this."

" I dont now how to feel right now. This is just very unexpected." He said as he crossed his ars across his chest.

" Ok well besides surprised do you have another other feelings towards this news?" Scully tried searching for some sign of hope.

" I dont Scully. I need to think about this. About everything you just said." Mulder says with a blank look in his eyes. Scully starts to tear up.

" Oh screw you Fox! It's not hard to be happy."

" Hey dont get so upset here."

" Well at least im showing an emotion unlike you." Scully walks out of the kitchen but stops half way in the family room.

" Just slow down a minuet Scully. Let's talk about this." He stands a few feet from her. Scully turns around facing him.

" I just dont know about all this. I mean I thought we were living a pretty good life just you and me. Im working again at something I love, your working at a great hospital where they actually respect your opinion. Seems to me we have a great life as it is."

" Your just being selfish." Scully says as her eyes start to tear up.

" Im being selfish? Ok Scully how am I being selfish?" If Mulder wasn't upset he sure was now.

" Because your only thinking about yourself. You know dam well that I want a baby. I was just stupid enough to think that you wanted one too. Did you change your mind from a several months ago?"

" Yea, actually I did."

" Oh really. So tell me Fox Mulder what have you come up with?" Scully asked with a frustrated look on her face. Her crossed her arms across her chest aggressivly.

" I just think that having a baby will change everything."

" No shit Sherlock." Scully rolls her eyes.

" Hey, that's enough Dana!" Im trying to be serious here." Mulder points his finger at her while she has no reaction. " I just think that if we have a baby now it will change the rythem of things. Im working a lot now and i dont know Scully."

" Selfish." Scully says in a low tone with pursed lips.

" Look have you even thought about if somethinggoes wrong like last time." Mulder said with a sad look in his was now looking down towards the floor.

" Of course I have thought about it, but that is not going to stop me from taking a chance at this. I am going to do everything by the book. Mulder if its meant to be then its meant to be. We cant do anything about it."

" I just cant go through what happened last time." He said with honesty while trying to face Scully.

" You think I want to. Do you think I honestly want to loose another baby?" Said Scully.

" But we dont even know what happened last time, so what makes you so sure something like that wont happen again this time?" Mulder started walking up to Scully.

" Mulder are you blaming for the miscarriage?" Scully asked angrily.

" No of course not." Mulder walked faster up to Scully but she starting taking a few steps back.

" I dont maybe you do. During that time I was working like a dog, never slept, I didn't excercise..."

" Scully the miscarriage was not your fault. We have already talked about this."

" Yea at the psychologist's." Scully rolls her eyes once again and looks angrily while slightly shaking her head sideways at the wall.

" What did you expect me to do then? You werent eating for weeks. You were admitted into the hospital. Scully you wouldn't talk to me. All you did was cry and work. Cry and work! Cry and work!" Mulder started shouting.

" Alright just shut up! Just shut up!" Scully's hands were in her hair as tears streamed down her face while yelling at Mulder.

" Why do you want me to shut up Dana?! Because im telling you the truth. That your too emotional and work in order to runaway form everything!"

Scully looked at Mulder with rage in her eyes. Her cheecks were red, her eyes kept streaming down tears.

" As if im the only one who works to runaway from everything. Well if I have anyone to blame for that its you! You did this to me!"

" What did I do to you Scully?! What?! Tell me!"

" I changed who I was for you. While the only thing you changed in me was bad habits."

" How did you change for me Scully? Before we got together you were bitchy, a smart ass, and cold hearted. What has changed!" Mulder slammed his hand against the wall.

" I have given up everything for you! I used to want to get married, have babies but with you how is that happening?! You say you dont need marriage, so I bury my feelings. You say your fine with just the two of us and dont want to try invitro again, I bury my feelings. You say you dont want to adopt, so I bury my feelings! Well im tired of burying my feelings! I moved away from my home, left my job, left my family behind all because of you! I gave up my our son, our baby boy for adoption because I didn't have you to help me protect him. And you cant do this little thing for me by just supporting me and be the fucking father of our baby, well then fine! Just leave then!"

Scully was as red as a tomato. Her eyes were on the verge of becoming red themselves from all the crying. Mulder had a serious look upon him. He didn't know what to do now. He didn't whether to just talk things out with Scully or to just get up and leave. He felt like he needed a sign to know what to do next but all of the sudden, his cell phone was vibrating.

Mulder pulled the phone out of his pocket and quickly viewed the text message he was just sent. It was from Agent Dakota Whitney asking him to come down to the office. New evidence was brought in for their case.

" Just go Fox." Scully has a face of disappointment. Come back, dont come back. I dont care anymore. She started heading up stairs whiel Mulder was grabbing his coat.

" I'm coming back Scully." He said while watching her go up the stairs.

" I told you Mulder, I dont care." Scully just kept going up stairs. Mulder left feeling terrible and Scully drowned herself in tears while lying in bed.

She didn't eat that night. She screamed into her pillow so many times that by the time she was done her throat was sore. Mulder called her twice. He left no voicemails since he had no clue on what to say. He did send her a text saying he would be home very late. Scully didn't even bother to check her phone. She slept for hours and when Mulder finally did come home as he was taking a shower she left pillows and blankets for him on the couch. During the night he watched her sleep for about an hour. He thought about everything she had done for him through out all the years they had been together. He regretted everything he said, although he still had no feelings towards the whole baby news.

Ok I know im not ending this first chapter right but w.e. I hope you guys like it. This is very unlike Mulder....will he change within time??? What will happen to Mulder and Scully?

Please **Review** oh and by the way: ** Gillian Anderson confirms 3rd X Files Movie!!!!!!!**

If you want to read the article which has direct quotes fromt the lovely Gillian Anderson review and I shall send u the link!


End file.
